What You Don't Know
by Kylie Robbins
Summary: The moral of this story? Tawni Hart can make anything sound cool." Tawni-centric one-shot.


**Hey all! This idea popped into my head this afternoon when I got to thinking about Tawni. She's a great character – albeit shallow – and deserves to be the focus of at least a little bit more fics. Why not take a break from Channy (despite it's awesomeness) and turn your attention to a much...pinker character.**

**Please, read, review, & enjoy!**

--

There are a lot of things no one knows about Tawni Hart. Some big, some small, and some you would _never _expect.

For example, Tawni is actually rather bright. She can recite pi to 20 decimals. She has no problem doing a Rubix Cube in under a minute.

She loves peanut butter on her waffles – she likes to watch it _ooze_ into all the crevices and how it's such an unconventional mix of flavors, but it totally works.

When she was fourteen, she dyed her hair dark brown – her mother _freaked_. Tawni didn't like it too much either, so she bleached it two weeks later.

Also, she's a stickler for scary movies. She jumps at the chance to watch them. She doesn't watch them for the blood and gore, or because she likes the adrenaline rush of being scared. No – she watches them when she wants to have a laugh. She finds the movie blood _hilarious _and the cheesy scripts to be so lame that they're actually great. And she loves that the "blonde bimbos" are always one of the first ones to die, even though, she knows that they'd put up a better fight, maybe even be able to outwit the killer – or at least _she_ could.

She reads Shakespeare all the time. She knows _King Lear_ practically by heart, and when she recites Puck's monologue at the end of _A Midsummer Night's Dream,_ it could knock your socks off – without taking off your shoes.

Some of these, someone who knows her wouldn't find all that surprising. Others, they'd probably never find out since it would never come up in conversation. (Acting doesn't tend to call for long numbers used in Algebra...) But there is one that Zora never expected that she got to find out.

--

_So Random! rehearsal was canceled for the day because Sonny suddenly found herself staying in the hospital for a day because of food poisoning._

_Since she didn't have to go to work, Tawni, who was home alone decided to take a short nap. Right before she settled down, she had received a text from Zora:_

_Hey Tawni – Nico and Grady said they were going to visit Sonny in the hospital this afternoon, and I was thinking of coming along then stopping at the mall on the way home. You in?_

_If there's one thing people know about Tawni Hart, it's that she likes to shop. She's never been one to turn down a trip to the mall. So, of course, she texted Zora back, saying that she was in._

_Zora responded, telling her that she'd stop by right before she headed to the hospital, and to be ready at about one._

_Now that her plans were set, Tawni set her phone on the coffee table in her living room, grabbed a blanket, and lay down on the couch._

_She quickly found a comfortable position and fell to sleep almost instantly._

_As she slumbered, she dreamed of some of her favorite things – shopping, Jackson Tyler, and good roles. Or, more specifically, being cast as the heroine in a Jackson Tyler movie, then going on a date with him where, after going to an extravagant restaurant, they went shopping at expensive boutiques on Rodeo Drive. _

_She awoke with a smile on her face, and her hair still almost perfect. She sat up and stretched, letting out a cute yawn before turning and sitting cross-legged to face the television._

_She grabbed the remote off of the table in front of her and turned on her TV. She flipped aimlessly through the channels, seeing nothing for at least two-hundred of them._

_After approximately two-hundred-fifty of them, she landed on one of her favorite movies – and it was starting in about ten minutes._

_She let out an excited squeal before popping off the couch and running up the stairs to her bedroom._

_Every time she watched this movie, she had these almost...ritualistic habits. She has to wear a certain outfit, have her hair a certain way, and eat a certain snack._

_She grabbed the dress from her spacious walk-in closet and pulled it over her head. Then she scuttled over to her vanity and did her hair._

_Checking the watch, she saw that she had four minutes._

_Just enough time, she thought._

_She picked up the skirt of her dress – so as to not trip over it – and ran down the stairs to her kitchen._

_First she grabbed a bowl and a spoon and set them on the counter. Then she opened her fridge to grab the mint chocolate chip ice cream, a can of whipped cream, and a bottle of chocolate syrup. Then from the cabinet, grabbed two triangular cookies._

_She scooped the mint chocolate chip ice cream into the bowl, making sure to keep it nice and round. She then stuck the cookies in – one on each side. Then, she sprayed a tiny bit of whipped cream behind the cookies. Finally, she took the chocolate syrup and made a face._

_Checking the clock on her stove, she noticed that she had about a minute left till the movie was going to start. She grabbed the bowl of ice cream and the spoon and sprinted for her couch. She carefully put the bowl on the table, grabbed her remote, and put the movie on._

_She moved the ice cream from her coffee table to her side table and curled up in her blanket. Now more comfortable, she watched the credits scroll across the screen._

_She became completely invested in the movie (as always), so she didn't realize when the clock struck one._

_As Zora arrived, the movie was just getting interesting, Tawni on the edge of her seat. She was so interested that she didn't even notice when there was a knock at the door._

_Zora stood behind Tawni's door, waiting in anticipation. After ten minutes and a few more knocks, she decided to walk over to the window that looked into the living room to try and get Tawni's attention._

_When she peeked in, she was surprised at what she saw. Tawni was gawking at her television, her hair in two buns on the sides of her head._

_Zora pulled out her phone to text Tawni:_

_Are you watching Star Wars?_

Tawni jumped, even screamed a little bit as her phone rang out with the sounds of Nick Jonas's voice. When she picked up her phone and read Zora's text, a perplexed expression crossed her face.

"What the...." she mumbled as she looked around her living room. Her eyes finally fell on the window to her left and her eyes widened almost to the point of falling out of her head as they fell on Zora's visage which had a nervous smile on it as she was waving.

Tawni waved back before she got up and walked to the door. The breeze that blew in as she opened the door caused her white dress to billow.

"Hey..." she said awkwardly yo Zora who was now standing in front of her.

"Hey. So..."

Tawni cut her off. "Please, don't tell anyone. If anyone found out that _Tawni Hart_ was actually a nerd, it would ruin my reputation." Both of their faces were entirely serious as they stood in silence.

Well, that is until Zora burst out laughing.

She was doubled over, clutching her abdomen as she tried to stop her laughing and catch her breath.

"Zora!" Tawni shouted as Zora continued to laugh. "Stop laughing!"

"I'm, haha, so-ho-rry," she said, the giggles interrupting her words. "It's just, haaah, you look so, heh. Alright," she said, standing up and taking in a long breath. "I won't tell. There's nothing to be ashamed about, really. Heck, it could actually expand your fan-base."

"Hmm...You know, that gives me an idea." Tawni tapped her finger against her chin as she thought.

After they got home from shopping after visiting Sonny, Tawni sat down, note book in hand, a wrote up a storm. Within the hour, she had written a sketch.

At their next rehearsal, she showed it to Marshall, who loved it. They added it to the sketched they would be filming for their next episode.

--

Her sketch was the last one of the episode, and it was a hit. They even got a standing ovation.

The next day, the sketch ended up on YouTube and went viral. Within two weeks it had gotten five hundred thousand hits. And ever since, _So Random!_'s fan base has expanded and is now equal to that of _Mackenzie Falls_.

The sketch even went on to win a _Tween Choice Award_ and an Emmy nomination.

--

The moral of this story? Tawni Hart can make _anything_ sound cool.

--

**Okay! That's it for my Tawni-centric one-shot. It kind of fell apart at the end if you ask me. But...meh. I like writing Tawni-centrics. This was only my second, but still. I had fun with it. :) I think I'm going to do more.**


End file.
